


All I need is you

by My_Name_Geoff



Category: Donkey Kong Country, Garfield - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gay, Gay Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Name_Geoff/pseuds/My_Name_Geoff
Summary: On a quiet day on Kongo Bongo, Cranky Kong decides to find love on Grindr. This moment changes his life forever.Jon Arbuckle has recently broken up with his girlfriend and has discovered he is gay. He is about to meet the man(or monkey) of his dreams....





	All I need is you

It was a quiet day on Kongo Bongo. It had been years since The Snowmads invaded, and everything was peaceful and quiet. Donkey Kong was out swinging on vines with Diddy, Dixie Kong was writing erotica, and Funky Kong was being the freshest Kong in town. Meanwhile in Cranky Kong's abode he was online. He had a website open on his Windows XP that was running Linux. The site was grindrr, and he was trying to find love. It had been years since Cranky had sucked juicy cock, all the way back in the Great Ape Wars, and he was thirsty after so many years of dealing with that dumb ghost bitch.

 

MEANWHILE

 

Jon Arbuckle had fallen on some hard times. He discovered he was actually gay and broke up wth his girlfriend. this was a bad idea, since in Garfield world gay relationships had not been legalized, meaning Jon could be killed for being gay. However nothing in Garfield's world was legal, including Lasagna which angered Garfield. so Jon spent his day, searching Grindrr for a soul mate, when Garfield stepped in.

 

"What is the matter of importance?" Garfield said with questioning.  "Nothing much, just trying to find someone who I can really connect to." Jon said with answering. "You are stupid and gay and dumb john." Garfield said as he punched Jon with his manly arms and then called Jon a f*ggot. "Damnit Garfield, what has gotten into you...." Jon thought. Truth be told Garfield hadn't been since Odie's death, which turned him into a a rgaing beast called "Dark Garfield, which Garfield battled on a regular basis"

 

 

MEANWHILE

 

In Cranky Kong's hut he was having trouble finding men. all the men he could find were either twinks(which he hated), were old but had flat asses(which he hated even more), or were asian(which he hated most of all)

 

"Shadow the hedgehog? too edgy." "Raiden? Too twinkish" "Luigi? too wierd" 

 

Cranky Kong sighed with frustation, no one appealed to him, and he was tired. Just as he was about to give up, he saw someone that caught his eye.

 

"John Arbuckle. 32. Lives alone with his cat and dog Garfield. I'd like to fuck him."  
  
and so cranky Kong messaged Jon Arbuckle

 

MEANWHILE

 

Jon was sitting alone, smoking, and browsing Grindrr when he got a message

 

"Hey sweetstuff, wanna sex?"  
  
Jon's heart jumped for joy as he quickly responded

 

"yes I do!"  
  
"Great, just come over to Kongo Bongo island."  
  
Jon was hapy as he shouted "Pack you're things were going to Kongo Bongo!"  
  
"What the hell is Kongo Bongo?" Garfield asked. "I don't know" Jon said as he ran to the airport, package and garfield in hand.

 

MEANWHILE

 

Cranky was waiting and he was ready. He had perfurms ready. Then Jon knocked  
  
"Hey sexy, let's fuck" Cranky saud as he immediatley showed Jon his massive round ass. His ass shined in the Sunlight, so bright it was. Jon got a boner.

 

Jon wasted no time putting his member into Cranky's male slit. Cranky screamed in excitement as Jon thrusted his rod in and out and in and out.  
  
"Yes, fuck me fatser!" Cranky shouted, and Jon did. He did it so fast that they flew through several dimensions before landing back in Kongo Bongo. 

 

"Alright, now i'll suck you're cock!" Cranky said as he turned around, his cum filled behind breats soaking wet from the previous fucking. And cranky sucked long and hard,m causing Jon to orgasm 5 times.

 

"oh fuck, hnnng...." Jon moaned as Cranky went harder on his massive erect poenis. Then Cranky absored all the cum and jizz coming out Jon's sword head. 

 

"That was greta, now i is fuck you now!" Crabky saud. "w-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Jon asked as he was suddenly flipped on his back, revealing his puckered anus.   
  
"Looks like I'll have to make this penis not so puckered!" Cranky said as he put his moist and long erect member into jon's anus.

 

'OH GOD THAT EELS SO GREAT OH GOD OH FUCK." Jon shouted as his round circle was filled with cum.

 

"now suck my dicke you goda-" Cranky's sentence was interrupted by a Gunshot.   
  
"Wa=hat the-" Jon was about to shout when he saw who it was. It was Hol Horse and the Real Cranky Kong, who had been sent ater Cranky Kong realized an Impoter was impersonating as him in order to spread a rumor he was gay, so he hired Hol Horse to find and kill this impersonator.

 

"Good thing you aren't gay, Hol Horse said as he and Cranky Kong fistpumped. "Yeah, with that imposter dead I can now roam this earth."  
  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids, Cranky Kong here. I just wanted to say that there is nothing wrong with beings LGBT. If you or someone you know is one of those things, then help them, support them, and try to understand them. Because at the end of the day, they are people just like you.
> 
> However, i am not gay.-Cranky Kong, January 2, 2019.


End file.
